Unlikely Occurrences
by Biotomegami Lyanvis
Summary: Crazier than it seems! Crack is what makes the world go round! My take on several different pairings, each one of them part of the wonderful world of CRACK!. SasuSaku, ItaHina, KabuKarin. - -Requested by Belladonna-Bethamine Kentraine.- -


**Title:** Unlikely Occurrences: KabutoKarin SasukeSakura ItachiHinata  
**Author:** Biotomegami Lyanvis  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairings:** KabutoKarin SasukeSakura ItachiHinata  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Crack!Pairs  
**Story status:** One-shot, Complete  
**Summary:** An Idea can turn to magic or dust, depending on the talent that rubs against it. Itahina angst, & KabuKari Sasusaku humor found inside. For Belladonna-Bethamine Kentraine

**A/N:** Found at the bottom

* * *

Kabuto threw his arms out and up in an open, friendly gesture.

"Karin! Beautiful, wonderful Karin! How I have missed you! How long has it been since I told you I loved you last?" Kabuto's babbles were stopped by Karin's hand on his face. Her eyes slanted over at him, and she sighed.

"What do you want now?" She asked, but did not take her hand off his face. A large and conspicuous sweatdrop formed over his head. When her hand remained over his face, He licked it. Karin yanked her hand back, and Kabuto fixed his glasses.

"Thank you, Karin. Now, why would you think I wanted anything?" Karin's eyes narrowed at him.

"You always do, that's why." Kabuto's hands linked with hers and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm hurt. I don't _always_ want something…" Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

--------

Sasuke's arms wound around Sakura's waist, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her head tilted up to look at him, pink lips glistening with lip-gloss. Her eyes opened slightly to look at him, viridian-green fringed by pink lashes. When she spoke, it was barely louder than a whisper.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to-" Sasuke looked back to her face.

"Would you shut up, please? I can't concentrate." Sasuke fiddled with the bow of her obi behind her back, frowning. "If you hadn't tied this thing in the front and right over left, we wouldn't have lost so much damn time." Sakura frowned right back at him.

"What was wrong with the way I had it?" Sasuke finally finished with the obi, both sides of the same perfect length, the bow loops also perfect.

"You looked like the corpse of a prostitute, that's what was wrong with it." Sakura's mouth dropped open, and she sputtered.

"Sasuke, you're such a jerk!" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Yeah? And you quit calling me Sasuke-kun."

--------

Itachi watched the failure of a Hyuuga girl fight to get up from the ground. Blood trickled from her bitten lip, pain she had used to escape his Mangekyou. She made it to her feet finally, her left arm hanging useless and limp at her side.

"You, will not pass…" her voice was weak, but it was there.

"…" Itachi said nothing as the girl stared him down.

"You will not take Naruto-kun!" The pink-haired girl Itachi would have killed easily, nearly did as he tried to get to the demon's vessel, but this girl… this girl with her off-white/violet eyes and her calm determination stood in his way. "I won't let you!" Her voice broke, but it only added to the strength of her statement. And Itachi had enough of death.

There was silence in the clearing for a long while. As Sakura stirred, Itachi lifted his head, then inclined it, letting the sharingan shut off and regarding Hinata with his own dark eyes.

"No. I will not pass. You are correct." He turned and walked away, and though he heard her slump to the ground, he continued to walk away.

"You did not let me."

* * *

The above quote inspired me to finally write unlikely occurrences. It was supposed to be a lighthearted thing all the way through, but ItachiHinata would not be light for me. So it ended up serious. In any case, this story is for Belladonna-Bethamine Kentraine. [Yeah, I know, Mercedes Lackey much, but that is her natural name.] She and I have been arguing for a while, but this is not an apology, it is a "I don't owe you anything anymore."

The rest of you get to enjoy it!

It was supposed to be where they actually get together, but Sasusaku? Me write Sasusaku? I will beta it, but no further. In any serious case, the point was it ended in dialogue, not thoughts or descriptions, it made people smile, and It had all three pairings.

So done^^.


End file.
